That dance
by Destiny Poison
Summary: A dance Contest! Whats Ginnys dirty little secret! Harry can Dance! Hermione can Dance! Whats the song! Whats the big surprise at the end of the dance! I hate writing summarys, no flames please, be nice XD pweese? xxxxxDPxxxxx
1. That Dance : In the Begining

One dance that's all I ask

Disclaimer: I don't own the charters J.K Rowling does

Chapter one: The Dance

Harry walked out of the hall with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. They were all talking about the news that they had just received. Hogwarts was holding a dance contest and any one wishing to take part was to have a song and a dance ready for three weeks today.

"So Harry, you going to be strutting your stuff on the stage?" Hermione asked as she started to wiggle her hips in a playful manner

"I don't know. I might, but I doubt it." He said as he watched Hermione's hips go from side to side. "What 'bout you Ron?" He asked

"Nah, Dancing ain't my thing." He said as the y entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Awww come on, I know you, you love to dance." She said as she grabbed his arm and started to spin him around the room. Harry burst into hysterics as Ron was being flung around the common room and Hermione was leading.

After Ron and Hermione had stopped their little 'dance' Ginny walked in with Lavender on tow, both of them discussing dance steps.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said as she went up to her best friend.

"Oh hey Hermione, listen me and Lav were wondering you wanna dance with us in the competion? We have some good Ideas." Ginny gave Hermione a wink and a smirk that told Hermione that it was a good Idea

"Sure why not." She said.

"There is just one tiny problem, you need to have a partner." Ginny gave Hermione a look that said '_go and ask Harry to be your partner_' Hermione froze, how did she know? She had had a crush on Harry for ages now, but she never told anyone, not even Ginny

"Oh, right, ermmmm, well there might be a problem. Who am I going to ask?" Ginny raised an eyebrow and then with out warning she sprinted up to Harry and then looked back at Hermione

"Hey Harry? Would you be Hermione's dance partner in our dance?" Ginny asked Harry who's emerald eyes were larger than usual.

"Errrrm, Ok then Ginny, why not, sure!" Harry had a huge smile planted on his face as he went over to Hermione. "You okay with that?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine with that. So Ginny who's your partner?" Hermione asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice

"Well, I……..erm…….Draco Malfoy" She said and she hung her head in defeat. _They might as well hear the whole story _she thought to herself

"Now before you burst a blood vessel, there's a story to it. Well it was on the train here. I'd bumped into Draco and he had his eyes closed. So I helped him back to an empty compartment, and he told me that someone thought that it would be funny if they glued his eyes closed while he was asleep. So I told him that I knew a spell that would take the glue away, I mean I lived with Fred and George of course I know these spells, so I got the glue out of his eyes and then he hugged me. I was in shock I mean this was Draco were on about, but never the less I hugged him back. So a few days later I got an owl to meet him in the library, so I went and when I got there he gave ma a hug and then………….he kissed me. Then after that he asked me to be his girlfriend and we have been dating in secret and we both thought that the competition was our was of showing everyone that were together." She held her breath and looked around at the eyes that were on her and the jaws that were on the floor.

"You……………..Draco……………..Kiss……………Girlfriend!?" Hermione couldn't get out the words

"Yep. For a few days now." Ginny let out a sigh of relive as every one didn't kill her on the spot but smiled at her

"That's good for you Gin." Harry said as he went over and hugged her. Draco may be Harry's worst enemy but if he made Ginny happy, then he was happy, and so was everyone else

"Before I forget Ginny, what song are we dancing to?" Harry asked as he let Ginny out if his arms.

"Well…………the song is a bit……well how can I put it…………sassy." Harry and Hermione looked at Ginny with blank faces.

"The song is a muggle singer called Christina Aguilera." Ginny said, Hermione looked at Ginny as though she had just been slapped by her

"No, not that kind of sassy? Really!" Hermione's eyes went wide and she looked at Harry who was still looking blank. "Harry, you don't know what the name of the song is do you?" She asked hoping that he did and she wouldn't have to say it

"Hermione if I did then I wouldn't have a confused look on my facer then would I?" He stated

"Oh, well the song is called…………Dirty." Harry's eyes widened, the same ways Hermione's did

"Oh. Well I still want to dance, but if you don't that's understandable." Harry looked into Hermione's brown orbs and she looked into his green ones.

"No I still want to dance to. I'm game." She said as she looked deeper and deeper into Harry's eyes. There was so much pain and suffering behind them she really wanted to grab him and hug him and never let go.

"Good, so where do we start?" Harry tore his eyes away from Hermione, although how ever difficult it was, he had to.

"Well We will be rehearsing in the room of Requirements, tonight at seven." Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione who just looked at her with blank expressions, "What we might as well start early so that we can be the best and win." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and then walked over to Lavender who was heading up to their dorm.

"Well I'd better go with them and get changed. See you at seven Harry." Then out of the blue Harry leaned his head towards Hermione and he kissed her on the cheek.

"See you then 'Mione." And with that they both walked their seprat ways to their dorms

A/N Well what you think? Please R&R


	2. That Dance : Take two

That Dance

"Harry did What?" Ginny shouted after Hermione told them about what happened after they left

"He kissed me on the cheek!" Hermione squeaked. She rally didn't want to make a big deal out of this, it was just a kiss shared by friends, it wasn't uncommon.

"This is great 'Mio, he is totally in to you, everyone can tell, this means he likes you!." Lavender squelled

"What ever, so are we getting ready or what?" Hermione said coolly

"What ever, is that all you can say?" Ginny went over to Hermione who was putting on a pair of shorts and a strappy tee-shirt,

"Yes, now come on can we talk about something else, please, like what are we going to wear for the competion?" Hermione mentally slapped herself, she knew what was coming next, non-stop clothes talk.

"We can get our clothes at Hogsmade, I've got an idea about the costumes, but never mind that right now, it's quarter to seven we'd better leave." Lavender said and Hermione put on a Gryffindor cardigan and a black pair of joggers over her shorts.

_Time-lapse_

"Right so it's one to the left, two to the right and then left again?" Ginny asked

"No Ginny, look watch me and try to copy it." Lavender said

Then Lavender put her hands on her hips and swayed them from side to side

"One, two, three and round." She said as she made a circle with her hips.

"I don't get this." She said

"Right here, stand in front of me." Ginny obeyed, "Now I'm going to put my hands on your hips and help you." Ginny looked in horror and Lavender, "Do you want my help?" She asked sternly, Ginny nodded, "Right then, so one, two, three, round." Ginny was helped by Lavender and Ginny got it right first time.

"Yes, thank's Lav you'r the best." She said, just them the doors to the Room opened to revile the boys with a huge smile on their face's

Draco looked at Ginny who looked at Lavender who noticed her hands where still on Ginny's hips, they both moved apart with face's redder then Ginny's hair.

The boys couldn't hold it on any longer, they just let loose, they were in hysterics at what they had just seen.

When the boys finally calmed down, and they went to their partners and Lavender, Ginny and Hermione went over what the boys were to do, so the boys stood up and took to their partners, Ginny and Draco, Lavender and Dean and Harry and Hermione. The girls stood to face their partners and the boys just stood their looking blank.

"Right guys what you've got to do is put your hands on our hips like this." Lavender took Dean's hands and put them on her hips. Dean froze and looked at Harry and Draco for help. But before they could do anything Draco's hands were on Ginny's hips and Harry's on Hermione's, all the guys looked at each other and froze up. The girls looked between each other and smirked, little did the boys know what was in store for them next.

"Right then, now the girls are gona' move our hips to the beat of the music, and don't worry we'll go easy on you guys." Lavender looked at Dean and winked, he gave Lavender a small smile and then the music started, the boys gulped simultaneously.

"I'll go first and show you how it's done." Then Lavender placed her hands on Deans shoulders and then she started to sway her hips to the music.

"This was what I was showing Ginny when you lot came in." she stated and she moved her hips once to the right then once to the left, then she did something Dean never expected, as she went to turn her hips she put her hands from Deans shoulders to his neck and she turned her head while she turned her hips. Both of the other couples didn't expect that. Once she was done she told the others to give it a try.

Hermione turned to face Harry and he put his hands on her hips.

"Harry, you sure your still game?" She whispered in his ear. Harry felt a wave of electricity flow through his body as Hermione came up close to him. Harry nodded and smiled at Hermione

"What about you?" He asked, Hermione nodded. Then he music was put back to the beginning and Harry and Hermione waited for Lavender to count to three.

"You ready? One, two, one two three." Then the girls started to move their hips and the boys held onto them. Once it came to the turn of the hips Hermione took hold of Harry's neck and he forgot all about everyone else in the room, it was just him and Hermione, something he had always wanted. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes, her beautiful brown eyes. He felt all his emotions leave him, but one remained, love. Yes he was in love with Hermione Jane Granger, the most beautiful and the smartest witch he had ever met. He loved her so much, but he didn't think that she loved him back.

Hermione looked at Harry who was looking into her eyes, she loved him so much that it hurt, she just wanted to kiss him there and then. But the moment was short lived when a hand was waved in front of their faces. Harry and Hermione looked at the hand then looked to their left it was Lavender. Hermione gave Lavender a look that said '_you-are-so-dead._' Lavender grabbed Hermione's hands and she let go of Harry, both of them not realising that they were still attached to each other. Harry let his arms fall to his sides as he watched Lavender and Ginny drag Hermione away from him to have what he thought was _'girl talk'_

"What?" Hermione asked, she was a little bit agitated from being torn away from Harry like that.

"Sorry but I need to talk to you about the dance." Hermione nodded "well I was thinking why don't we make it a little bit more…….exciting?" Hermione's eyes went wide,

"How so?" she asked in a playful manner.

"well I was thinking that everyone at the end could kiss their partner." Hermione and Ginny just looked at Lavender and her wacky idea,

"So are you game?" She asked with a hint of excitement in her voice

"I'm game Lavender, Hermione what 'bout you?" Ginny looked at Hermione who was still thinking this over. Then she thought why not, might as well and with that Hermione nodded.

"Right then lets go girls." Lavender walked over to Dean, who was talking to Draco about the latest broom on the market, the lightning strike. Ginny walked over to Draco and then Hermione walked over to Harry, her face red with embarrassment.

"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked, Hermione looked up from the ground in time to see Harry pull her into a hug. Hermione froze but then relaxed as she hugged him back.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said in a dreamy voice that would give Luna a run for her money.

"So what were you girls just talking about?" Harry asked as he reluctantly let go of Hermione, but he couldn't help notice how her body and his fitted so well together.

"That's for me to you and for you to find out later." She said and then gave him a flirty wink. Harry just looked at Hermione in astonishment, but he liked it.

"Right then everyone, now that we've mastered the start, lets go to the next step." Lavender called out.

"So everyone get back to where they were and the positions they were in."

Harry put his hands in Hermione's hips and she put her hands on his neck. They both looked at each other, both of then tracing the others face with their eyes.

"So now the girls let go of the guys and you have to push them away, like this." Lavender dropped her hands and placed her hands on Dean's chest and gave him a small push and then turned on her heel and strutted to the front.

"That's how you do it, now you try." She said.

Ginny got it all right until it came to her turning, she slipped and fell on her face. Draco instinctively ran to Ginny and helped her up.

"You ok?" he asked

"I am now." She said in the flirtiest voice anyone had ever heard. Draco smirked and took hold of Ginny's right hand and helped her up.

"Now Harry, Hermione, your turn." Lavender stood beside them and watched.

"Right okay, so it's drop, push and then walk?" Hermione asked, Lavender nodded. Hermione bit her lip, "Okay." She dropped her hands put them on Harry's chest and then gave him a slight push. He let go and then she turned on her heel and did the same as Lavender, but she added her own little detail, she put her left hand on her left hip and then walked forward.

"Wow Hermione that was great! Now we will try it with the music ok?" everyone nodded. "Right lady's get your partners." Lavender walked over to Dean and Ginny reluctantly let go of Draco, who was hugging her and kissing the top of her head. Hermione walked over to Harry and smiled.

From then on, their dance practice went smoothly, Harry and Hermione were the best dancers there, Lavender and Ginny watched in amazement as the two did a bit of free styling. When the two were done Ginny, Draco, Lavender and Dean were in total shock, none of them knew that they could both dance like that.

"Hermione, you two have to do that in our routine!" Lavender squealed.

Hermione looked at Harry, both of them shrugged their shoulders and then looked at Lavender who was looking fit to burst with excitement.

"I'll do it, Harry what 'bout you?" Hermione looked back at Harry, who nodded.

"I'm game." He said.

"Yes, we are so gona win now!" Lavender jumped up and down on the spot punching the air as she went.

About half an hour later, the couples came out of the Room of Requirements. All of them red in he face and sucking down he water int ehir water bottles.

"That was a great practice everyone, we keep that up and no one has a shot of winning!" Ginny stated. Everyone nodded.

Ginny winked at Lavender and then at Hermione, Lavender and Hermione nodded at each other.

They all knew that this dance was going to be amazing.

A/N That's for all the reviews I got, I love you all. I never expected my story to be so popular!!!

Thank you all!!!!!

Destiny Poison!!


	3. That Dance : Take Three

That Dance : take three

Ginny, Dean, Lavender, Hermione and Harry all walked back to the Gryffindor common room together. Ginny, Dean and Lavender were discussing the amazing dancing that Harry and Hermione had done at practise.

Hermione was deep in thought about the kiss at the end of the dance on the big night. She didn't even notice that she and Harry were holding hands until they reached the portrait for the Gryffindor Common room.

Harry smiled at Hermione, she seemed so content in her thoughts. He sighed and subconsciously reached out for Hermione's hand. He smiled and then looked down, just like he thought, they fitted perfectly. A huge smile graced the raven haired boy's lips.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Harry asked as the Fat Lady asked for the password.

"Huh? Oh Harry……..sorry I was………..thinking." Hermione looked down and noticed that they were holding hands. She blushed a deep shade of red. But she was happy. They both didn't let go of each other until they went into the common room. Both of them noticed that people were looking and nudging others that were either playing a game of Wizard's Chess or reading a book. Hermione blushed even more.

Harry went over to the couch and sat down. He sighed and wished he wasn't such an idiot. He really liked Hermione, he just wanted to grab hold of Hermione and never let her go, she made him feel like a regular teenager. Something he was denied when he became The-Boy-Who-Lived. God he hated that name. But the one that really ticked him off was The-Chosen-one. Harry shuddered and then looked around. He didn't notice anyone leave. He looked at the clock and sighed it was almost one o'clock in the morning, he spent all this time thinking and didn't even notice the time. He chuckled slightly.

Hermione couldn't sleep, her mind was still lingering on that kiss that was going to happen at the end of the dance. She looked around her dorm and sighed. She then looked at her watched and smiled, Harry had bought her it for her birthday, she took it off and smiled as she read the inscription on the back:

_Hermione,_

_Thanks for always being there for me_

_Love _

_Harry_

She sighed as her eyes went over and over _'love, Harry'_ She wished that he did love her, but not as a best friend, as something more. Suddenly she felt tears swell up in her chocolate brown eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek and she roughly wiped it away with her hand.

Hermione placed the watched back on and did up the strap. She looked at the time, one o'clock. Another sigh escaped her lips and she quietly lifted up her covers and put on a Gryffindor hooded jumper over her short sleeved tee-shirt. She searched for her slippers and smiled as she looked under her bed, there they were with Crookshanks acting like a body guard to them.

"Good Crookshanks" She said in a hushed tone.

She slipped her slippers on one foot at a time and smiled as she headed for the door. Hermione looked down at her feet as she walked down the old steps.

Hermione gasped as she saw a figure sitting on the red leather couch beside the dim fire.

Harry turned around and looked at Hermione.

"What are you still doing up Harry?" Hermione asked as she walked over to the raven haired boy. Harry watched her with his emerald green eyes and smiled.

Hermione could feel Harry looking at her and she blushed slightly.

"I didn't realise the time, I was sitting here thinking." He said as his crush sat down next to him on the couch.

"What 'bout you?" He said looking her in the eyes.

"Me? I couldn't sleep. To many things to think about." She said as she tore her gaze away from Harry, although it pained her to so, she really didn't want to sit there looking into his eyes all night, not that she would complain, it's just she really wanted to kiss him bad and if he looked at her then she wouldn't be able to hold back.

"Like what?" Harry asked placing an arm around her shoulders. Hermione froze and then mentally slapped herself. That wasn't going to end well.

"Just stuff, what were you thinking about?" she asked looking deeper and deeper into the dim fire.

"Well, lots of things, school work, that dance………………………stuff like that." He said

"Oh." Hermione said. Hermione couldn't hold back any longer. She was going to be a huge flirt with Harry, even if she did sound weird, she couldn't help it, she really wanted Harry to like her.

"So what do you think we should include in out little free style Mr Potter?" She asked in a very posh, playful voice. Hermione placed her head on Harry's chest and sighed.

"Well Miss Granger I was thinking that we should just go with the flow, that is why it is called Free style. But if you want we could make up a small routine." He said in the same voice Hermione did. The both laughed.

"Well then, we could have some idea, I mean it would look silly if we did totally different things on the night, now wouldn't it." She said as her hand came up to Harry's chest and she began to draw little circles with her index finger.

Harry froze, the most beautiful witch ever had her head on his chest and all he could think of was kissing her there and then.

"Okay." Hermione nodded. "So what were you thinking of doing in our little piece?" He asked her, his voice was a tad higher as Hermione ran her fingers up and down his chest. Harry's breathing was becoming more rapid, he really liked Hermione.

"Well, that's a good question, I never really thought about it. " She said. Hermione closed her eyes and adjusted herself and became more comfy. Harry noticed that she had stopped running her fingers up and down his chest. Harry let a sigh escape his lips.

Hermione looked up at Harry,

"What's wrong?" Hermione smiled as her eyes locked on with Harry's, this made her want to embrace him in a hug and never let him out of her arms.

"_you are amazingly beautiful and it hurts so much because I'm in love with you." _Was what he wanted to say, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Oh nothing, just thinking. Right then, this dance." Harry stood up and held out his arm.

"Would you care to dance Miss Granger?" He asked in a posh playful voice

"Why Mister Potter, I thought you'd never ask." She said as she stood up and faced him.

Harry and Hermione were thankful that the next day was Sunday and they had no classes. Once Harry and Hermione were done there little dance piece. Hermione's right leg was up and Harry's waist and her left hand was on his chest. Harry's left hand was on Hermione's back, he was supporting her. Both of them gasping for breath.

Harry looked at Hermione, she was pink in the cheeks and smiling like there was no tomorrow, Harry looked down and noticed that he was still holding onto Hermione's leg. His face went red as he let go.

"Wow Harry, I never knew you could dance like that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks, your not to bad yourself." He said while conjuring two bottles of water. Hermione took the bottle from Harry and smiled. Harry looked at her, she had taken off her jumper and she was sitting on the couch in a pair of crimson red shorts and a white t-shirt. Harry smiled at her.

"Hermione? Where did you learn to dance like that?" Harry asked, curiosity swept across his face.

Hermione went beetroot red. She never usually discussed things like this.

"Well, what ever you do you can't laugh, promise?" Harry nodded and placed his right hand on his heart. "Well every summer my mum would take me to muggle dance classes, she thought it was a good way for me to make friends." Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Well there paying off now aren't they?" Harry smirked and Hermione playfully smacked him across his arm. Harry smiled and dramatically faked a hurt face. Hermione giggled.

Hermione looked down, her hand was still on Harry's chest, and Harry, even though he let go of Hermione's leg, he still has his other hand on the small of her back. Hermione took a sharp intake of air, his hand was sending shivers through her whole body.

Harry smiled.

"What about you Harry, where did you learn to dance like that? Your amazing" Harry looked up at her, his face going red.

Hermione froze, "I mean, your amazing, at dancing, amazing at dancing." She said correcting herself. She mentally slapped herself, she would have been better off saying to him, _"Hey Harry fancy seeing me and Dobby dance in our underwear?"_ Hermione blushed furiously. Why she even thought of _that_ was beyond her.

"Earth to Hermione? Hermione any body in there? Hermione" Harry snapped his fingers in front of her, bringing her back to reality with a thud.

"What!?" Hermione looked at him, she was surprised and shocked to see fear and concern in his eyes.

"Sorry, I was away with the cornish pixies." She stated dumbly.

Harry laughed.

"You sounded just like Luna there." Harry laughed more.

Hermione hit him playfully across his arm and sat down on the old, worn out couch.

"I'm so tired now." She said as she yawned and stretched her arms out.

"Me too." Harry said, lazily flinging his arm around the back of the couch.

Hermione decided to have a little fun and tease him, she placed her head against his chest and closed her eyes, she listened intently to his heart beating, she noticed it had gotten faster, she smirked.

"Night Harry." She stated,

"What?...Hermione?..." Harry looked down and noticed that Hermione's eyes were shut, Harry sighed and gave up. He pulled out his wand from his pocked and whispered:

"Accio blanket." Then a Gryffindor red blanket was in his hands. Harry smiled 'works like a charm' he thought to himself. Harry placed the blanket around Hermione and he closed his eyes as well, the sound of the fire crackling was like music to his ears, soon enough he was asleep with a fully awake Hermione on his chest.

Hermione smirked and soon drifted off to the world of dreams.

A/N: I'm sooooooooo sorry people!! I have been busy, what with schools going back and all that jazz.

I really am sorry!!!

Enjoy this chapter

Destiny Poison


	4. That Dance : Take four

That dance : Take four

Last Chapter: _Harry placed the blanket around Hermione and he closed his eyes as well, the sound of the fire crackling was like music to his ears, soon enough he was asleep with a fully awake Hermione on his chest._

Hermione giggled to herself, Harry could be so sweet, can you blame her for being in love with the guy?

Hermione looked up at Harry's face, then her eyes slowly wandered to his eyes and then down his manly torso. She sat there in silence watching his chest rising and falling with every breath he took. She smiled.

Soon enough, after watching Harry for what seemed to be hours, Hermione's eyes slowly began to close, her breathing became steady and her smile never left her face.

A/N Hey guys, sorry that this is a really short chapter, but I've been really busy lately.

What with school and tests and other things

I really can't wait to write out the costumes,

I have them all lined up and ready!

WOO

Have fun reading

Destiny Poison


	5. That Dance : Take Five

That Dance: Take 5

Hermione's Prov:

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night was very interesting! _

_Harry was amazing at rehearsal last night. I never knew he could dance like that!_

_God, if only I was brave enough to tell him how I felt._

_But I can't, I don't think he likes me in that way. _

_I wish he did though._

_I have to go, I'm in the middle of potions class_

_H4H_

Harry's Prov:

'What is Hermione scribbling this time?' Slughorn wasn't talking, he was just marking Hermione's essay on advanced Mandrake juice extraction. Hermione was smiling as she was writing, he loved watching her write. She always seemed so happy.

Normal Prov:

"Hey Hermione" Hermione looked over the shoulder she had just placed the strap of her book bag on.

"Hey Harry. Man, I thought that class would never end." Hermione looked at Harry, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, um, nothing" Harry blushed and looked away, he was looking at Hermione, again, but he wasn't going to say it.

"Okay then, oh, I forgot to tell you, rehearsal tonight, the time has changed. Were meeting there at 4:30 instead of 6:40." Hermione looked at Harry, who was still blushing

"Are you alright Harry? You seem flustered about something"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, half four, I'll be there. Bye, I have to go and get my things" Harry practically ran out of the dungeons. Hermione looked there completely dumbfounded.

'What is wrong with Harry?' she thought to herself. She tried to follow Harry, but he was to fast for her.

**Later that night**

"Right, one, two, three, go"

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty) Filthy (filthy) Nasty (ho), christina you nasty? (yeah) Too dirrty to clean my act up If you ain't dirrty You ain't here to party (woo!) Ladies (move) Gentlemen (move) Somebody ring the alarm A fire on the roof Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)_

"Girls, shake it" Ginny shouted

"Boys, pose" Lavender called

_Ooh, I'm overdue Gimme some room I'm coming through Paid my dues In the mood Me and my girls gonna shake the room _

"And together" Lavender hollered

_DJ's spinning (show your hands) Let's get dirrty (that's my jam) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat'n til my clothes come off _

"Let's do this thing" Hermione called into a magical microphone

_It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh) Still jumping, six in the morning Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh) No question, time for some action Temperature's up (can you feel it) 'bout to erupt Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise Wanna get rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Sweat dripping over my body Dancing getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival_

Ginny smiled at Lavender, Lavender smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled at Ginny.

_Ah, heat is up So ladies, fellas Drop your cups Body's hotFront to back Now move your ass (ha)I like that Tight hip huggers (low for ho) Shake a little somethin' (on the floor) I need that, uh, to get me off Sweat'n til my clothes come off Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh) We're still going, eight in the morning There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh) hot rockin', everyone's talking Give all you got (give it to me) Just hit the spot Gonna get my girls Get your boys Gonna make some noise _

Hermione looked at Harry as Harry took hold of her waist and dipped her low to the ground.

_Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly Get it fired up in a hurry Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body dancin' getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh) It's about time for my arrival Here it comes, it's the one You've been wait'n on Get up get it rough Yup, that's what's up Giving just what you love To the maximum Uh oh, here we go (here we go) what to do when the music Starts to drop That's when we take it To the parking lot And I betcha somebody's Gonna call the cops Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go) Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah... _

Ginny and Lavender turned to face their partners.

Hermione and Harry walked to the front to begin their segment of the dance.

_not in alll versions, if it isn't just skip it)Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove My gear look like the bank got my money froze For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!) If the media shine I'm shining with both of the sleeves up Yo Christina, better hop in here My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah) The club is packed, the bar is filled I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels Throw it up Baby it's brick city, you heard of that We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking_

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, and silent fireworks took off inside their heads, their skins tingled at the others touch.

"Five, six, seven, eight."

_Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah) Gonna get a little unruly (ruly) Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party (party) Sweat dripping over my body (body) dancin getting just a little naughty Wanna get di_

_rrty It's about time for my arrival Rowdy Gonna get a little unruly (Ooh oh) Get it fired up in a hurry (Ooh oh) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party Ooh sweat dripping over my body dancin' getting just a little naughty Wanna get dirrty It's about time for my arrival Rowdy (Let's get dirrty) Gonna get a little unruly (I wanna get dirrty) Get it fired up in a hurry (Let's get dirrty) Wanna get dirrty It's about time that I came to start the party_

_(Ooh yeah) Sweat dripping over my body (Let's get dirrty) dancin getting just a little naughty (Wanna get dirrty) Wanna get dirrty (Ooh yeah) It's about time for my arrival Uh, what? _

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender lay on their stomachs, one hand holing up their head, the other playing with a lock of their hair. The boys were standing over the girls in the classic gangster pose, arms crossed and heads bobbing.

A/N

Hey there people

I'm so sorry I haven't written in ages

But I promise to change all that

Hope you enjoy this next chapter

Love

Destiny Poison


End file.
